They're Back
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Umi's on a rampage, and well, nobody can figure out why she's how she is...that is, until they show up...[One-Shot]


**They're Back...**

A/n: Simple reason why I did this one-shot, I was putting barbecue sauce on some ribs and I got thinking...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Clamp brand characters.

**They're Back...**

It was always the same thing this time of year, and no one has dared to question why it was. Umi's house was immaculately cleaned, as usual, but something else was different about it... There were fresh coats of paint on the walls, the carpets had been replaced, furniture new, appliances sparkling clean. Fuu and Hikaru had grown accustomed to Umi's odd behavior, mostly thinking it was PMS, considering, if one thing was out of place, she would take her anger out on the nearest thing, which was usually the thing that was out of place.

One particular afternoon, Fuu had stopped by Umi's house to see that Umi was outside, gardening.

"Umi-San, shouldn't the gardener be doing that" asked Fuu, puzzled at her friend's behavior.

"He didn't do what I asked him right, I fired him" came Umi's reply. Fuu knelt down next to Umi and watched the water knight fix the rose bushes and replant some flowers. With a small flick of her hand, a small trickle of water did its job to the flowers. Umi stood up and looked around the yard. No dirt, mud or blade of grass out of place. It was...

"Not right" she said. Fuu blinked. How was the yard _not_ perfect. Everything was in bloom and it was beautiful and...Umi was on the rampage again, taking her anger out on a nearby twig.

"Umi-San, calm down, your yard looks _perfect_. Nothing is out of place, that twig has done nothing to your lawn" Fuu said sweetly. Umi sent a murderous glare and the wind knight. This glare, known to all who trespassed Umi on a bad day, or even on a good day and you were Ferio, could possibly kill, or frighten animals of all sizes.

"Humph" said Umi as she walked around to a trash bag sitting on her porch. She took off her gardening gloves, shoes and anything else that could be an offense to her yard and put it in the bag.

"Umi-San, those were perfectly fine gloves, you did not have to get rid of them" Fuu said.

"They're on their way, Ryuuzaki-San" a maid said from the inside of Umi's house. Umi's eyes widened as she ran inside, tearing past all who were in her way, up the stairs and into the shower. Fuu walked inside Umi's house and gaped. Umi's house was completely redecorated.

"Tea, Houoji-San" asked the same maid from before. Fuu shook her head with a polite 'no thank you,' and went to Umi's upstairs room. Umi's room itself was the same, except one thing. It was a total mess. Shoes, clean and dirty clothes, magazines, comic books, school books, hair accessories, etc., were everywhere on the floor. Fuu sighed, it was one of these times when she wished she knew the reason of Umi's odd behavior. She began to pick up things when she heard a car approach. Wading her way through the items on the floor, Fuu peered out the window. A man and a woman had came out of the car and were making their way to the front door. Fuu sighed as she began to clean more quickly.

Stepping out of the bathroom was a fully clothed Umi, her hair was washed, dried and styled. Her clothes, wrinkle free. Her make-up was perfect.

"They're here Ryuuzaki-San" came the maid's voice from down stairs. Umi ran into her room to find it completely clean with an exhausted Fuu standing in the middle.

"I didn't realize my room was clean" said Umi ignoring the fact that Fuu had cleaned it. She looked around the room, making sure nothing was out of place, when indeed, there was that rouge sock. She lunged at the sock, looked at it and placed it in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Umi-san..." Fuu began warily. Before Fuu could say anything else Umi had already left the room and was downstairs, greeting the visitors.

"Welcome home, Otou-san, Okaa-san" Umi said bowing deeply. Umi's mother's face contorted into a worried expression.

"Umi-chan, are you getting sick? You look pale and feel clammy" she said placing the back of her hand on Umi's forehead. Umi shook her head.

"I'm fine, 'kaa-san, just a little stressed out. That's all"

"That's good to hear, I see the house hasn't changed one bit since we've been gone" said her father. Umi nodded.

"I made dinner, would you like to eat it now or later" asked Umi.

"After a small nap, we've been jet lagged" Umi nodded once again and went upstairs to her room where Fuu was waiting with a raised eyebrow.

"Gomen nasai, Fuu-chan. 'Kaa-san and 'tou-san go on trips and I have to keep the house in tip top shape" A knock was heard at Umi's door.

"Yes"

"There's a spot in the lawn that didn't get mowed, can you have the gardener fix that" came the voice of Umi's mother.

"Hai" said Umi, sweat dropping.

**-End**

a/n: Hmm...didn't turn out as well as I had liked, but I hope you enjoyed it. Review.


End file.
